Kingdom Hearts: What Beloved Means to Me
by Cinderella Girl626
Summary: "What does beloved mean to you?" Kairi asked Samantha that question the night the world tore itself apart and her best friends disappeared. Now owner of the Keyblade, Samantha will see worlds, meet friends, and fight bad guys to reach them. And maybe when it's all over and they're together again, Samantha will know what beloved means when she thinks of Kairi. OCxKairi-
1. Dive into My Heart Pt 1

A new story comes into the fray! Welcome to _Kingdom Hearts: What Beloved Means to Me_. I've wanted to do a Kingdom Hearts story since I first played the game back on PlayStation 2 and found out about Fanfiction, but I always felt a little...lacking in skill at the time to do one any justice with an OC. Plus with so many of them popping up due to their popularity, I didn't think I'd be capable of making a compelling fanfic unless I really knew what I wanted to write about.

So here I am now far older than who I was back then and much wiser with my writing techniques. I finally know what kind of story I want to write. It may not fully be fleshed out just yet, but I hope you all enjoy it's beginning and the progress it takes to unfold.

So here's the first chapter. Please review if you can. I know it doesn't seem like its necessary, but to writers your feedback is always helpful and your kind words help us all move ahead just a bit more to continue what we love and the adventures you love. X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Man, it would be cool to though. XD

* * *

 _Say, do you ever wonder about the stuff past the island? About the kind of places that you'll find once you have the courage to?_

 _It sometimes scares me a little, actually._

 _I don't know what's out there. It could be anything. More ocean, more big islands that have people we can meet. Or maybe even other worlds that have monsters and heroes like in the books we read and talk about at our big campfires._

 _I'm scared sometimes, but I always knew deep down inside that if you were with me, I wouldn't be so scared anymore. We made a promise that we'd always be together. And that nothing was going to ever get in our way._

 _At least...that's what I thought._

 _So many things have happened since that day. Things I didn't think were even possible in my wildest dreams. I know now that there are really other worlds out there. That there is more than just Destiny Islands and the ocean. That there is so much more to explore and see!_

 _But...you're not here with me._

 _Why? Why couldn't we stay together? Keep our promise? Why is all of this happening?_

 _I wish Riku was here so I could get advice._

 _I wish you were here, Kairi. So that way if I got a little scared, you'd hug me and say everything is okay._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _If I'm being honest, I've been having these weird thoughts lately._

 _Am I still dreaming?_

 _Like, is any of this for real?_

 _Or not?_

* * *

Silence.

There was no noise. No sound of seagulls calling out to their friends, no melodic crash of ocean waves or the sound of them pulling back with the tide. It sounded exactly like when you were being hit with a big wave and being submerged in water. The entire world just disappeared and was blocked from you.

You heard nothing but silence. Or rather, silence stopped you from hearing. It only made it harder for you to understand just what was around you. What twists and turns could come at you from any angle. The surprised in store for you beyond your own eyes.

Yeah, that's what it felt like.

Feels...like?

Wait...

"Huh?"

Eyes shooting open at feeling her senses come back to her, a young girl no older than thirteen struggled to try and move, feeling herself falling slowly down to...where was she falling?

Turning her head back and forth to try and figure out where she was, the young teen only gasped at the sight of...nothing. It was just empty darkness. Everywhere she turned it was black. No landmarks. No water. No people.

No light.

' _Where am I? Hello? Someone help!'_ She screamed in her head, waving her arms and legs around in the hopes that it would somehow stop her from falling down to wherever she was going. Limbs flinging around through what felt like water, the girl opened her mouth at feeling the need to breath, afraid deep down this was the part where she was going to start drowning because she dint know how to swim.

And when she finally opened her mouth...

She took a breath of...air?

"What?" She spoke, again shocked that she didn't feel water going down her throat. Or...up her throat? Whatever the case was, she was still okay somehow. "How am I...?"

Still overtaken by the shock of not drowning, the girl began to turn her body upright, and continued to fall this time feet first. Her speed starting to slow down, she felt a solid surface catch her with a soft thud, but stared down to only see more darkness.

How was that possible? Could she just not see the floor?

"Hello?" The girl called, looking left and right yet again for someone. Anyone to talk to and get some answers. Was this some kind fo dream? This didn't look anything like the island. "Riku? Kai-ah!"

Taking a step forward to try and move around where she was, the girl jumped at a burst of light shining beneath her feet, only for it to grow in luminescence. Darkness that once covered the floor began to escape the light shining through, transforming into birds that the girl had never seen before. Pure white feathers falling around her like those of angels, the girl stared down at the floor slowly piecing together a stain glass picture of a pretty woman in a yellow, blue, and white dress. Her hair was dark like ebony, skin white as snow and lips as red as roses plucked from a blooming bush in spring.

And in her hand a single apple rested, a bite already taken out of it.

Looking back up to see the strange birds flying away only to disappear into the void of a darkened sky, the girl stared around her for any sign of something else changing, only to look back down at the stain glass portrait that was beneath her shoes, her reflection looking back at her just as confused.

The thirteen year old girl looked back at herself, dark brown hair ending just by the middle of her neck, strands swept back and forth in a ruffled style that would cause most to mistake her for a boy. A short boy, given that it seemed she hadn't magically grown any taller in whatever dream this was. Skin still its light caucasian skin tone and pressing her hands against her heart shaped face just in case, the girl sighed and scratched her head.

"At least I'm still me. Even my clothes haven't changed." The girl spoke to herself, pulling at her coral pink tank top beneath her white cotton jumper. Pulling on the thin fabric of her jumper as well, the preteen stared down at her bare legs, that the jumper only barely covered, wiggling her toes in her ankle high brown strapped sandals.

"Looks like I'm not hurt either. No scratches or bruises." Fingers grasping at a tiny crown charm hanging on her necklace, the brunette let her eyes wander back to the stained glass beneath her; its beauty making her feel a little less scared somehow. "What have you gotten yourself into, Samantha?"

 _ **So much to do. So little time...**_

 _ **Take your time. Don't be afraid.**_

Whipping her head back over her shoulder, Samantha jumped at seeing nobody there. But she'd just heard someone. Hadn't she?

"W-Who's there?" Samantha called out, attempting to sound confident despite her voice cracking.

 _ **The door is still shut**_.

"D-Door?" She asked, brown orbs scanning around for any sight of a door. "I don't see any door. Where am I? Who are you!?" The brunette yelled again.

 _ **Step forward. Can you do it?**_

Small hands clenched into fists at her side hearing yet another voice dodge her questions, Samantha pulled up all the courage she had and began walking further across the strange room. At the very least there was no way she was going to get mocked by some weird voice in her head.

Finding herself at the center of the room, Samantha squeaked in surprise as a rumbling shook the ground below her, nearly toppling her over. Getting her balance back, Samantha watched as stone pedestals sprouted up from the ground around her. All mirror copies of one another, their only trait that defined them differently was the item floating above each one.

 _ **Power sleeps within you.**_

On the left a shield; splashed with black and red with a strange symbol on it. It kind of reminded her of a mouse.

 _ **If you give it form...**_

On the right a staff of green floated atop the pedestal, a giant blue gem also shaped like the mouse head resting on top.

 _ **It will give you strength.**_

And at the center a sword, the kind Samantha would imagine would be from a hero's story. A gold hilt and a sparkle coming off the tip of its sharp edge, the same mouse symbol rested at the center of the hilt.

"Wow." Samantha gasped out, rushing closer to look at all of the strange weapons that had appeared before her.

 _ **Choose wisely.**_

"That weird voice again." Stepping back a bit in case something else strange happened, Samantha turned her head upwards to the empty void of a sky above her. "W-Which do I choose?"

No voice answered back.

"Stupid voice. It seems to be happy with telling me what to do!" Rubbing her hands in her hair sporadically at another confusing situation presenting itself to her, Samantha let her arms fall to her sides. "I...just have to choose. Right? That's not hard. I think."

Turning her focus back and forth to each pedestal, Samantha first went straight for the sword in front of her. Noticing the pedestal was a _little_ bit taller than her, the kid took a few steps back before taking a running start and jumped, her smaller fingers grabbing the ledge and pulling herself up to the top.

It was a good thing she climbed the Paopu tree every day.

Standing atop the pedestal, Samantha grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it close to her, brown orbs looking over the cool looking weapon in her hands. It was kind of heavy; a lot more than the wooden play swords she and Riku used on the island. It was then that the bodiless voice spoke once more.

 _ **The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of great power. Is this the power you seek?**_

"The power I seek?" Samantha asked, not quite sure if she understood the question. "I don't know. Can I pick again if I don't like it?" She asked out loud to the voice, though she guessed it wouldn't answer her back.

Which it didn't. Again.

 _I...I don't know. I know how to use a sword thanks to all the practice with Riku, but I don't know if that's what I want_.

Adverting her gaze from the sword, Samantha looked back to the wand that sat on the other pedestal. It looked kind of cool to her, and if this was a dream, a wand could only mean one thing.

"Umm...I'm not going to choose this." Samantha spoke up, feeling the sword disappear in sparkles out of her hands to rest back floating above the pedestal.

Jumping off the sword's resting place and rushing over to climb onto the wand's home, Samantha reached to grab the wand and smiled at the weightlessness it had. It sparkled with the bit of light that shone in the room, and with a flamboyant swing, Samantha waved the wand as if she was shooting out a magic spell.

 _ **The power of the mystic. Inner strength. Untold wisdom. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?**_

"Mystic? Magic then?" She asked, waving the wand around. "Yeah! I'll take this one weird dream voice."

Again the object in her possession disappeared in a flurry of sparkles, causing Samantha to cry out. "H-Hey! I said I wanted to keep that!"

 _ **You're path is set.**_

"H-Hey! Are you listening to me!?" Samantha yelled again, stopping her foot angrily against the stain glass floor that would never break from her childish strength.

 _ **Now, what will you give up in exchange?**_

Before she got to protest again, Samantha held her voice back as she felt a wave of confusion hit her. "Give up?" Turning back to stare at the only two items left in the room, Samantha frowned. "I have to give up one of them?"

What would happen if she chose the wrong one? Would she lose in this dream? Would she wake up or something?

 _I guess I just...have to pick the right one to keep._

Seeing the shield as the only weapon left she hadn't taken a look at, the brunette headed to that pedestal next and climbed atop to grab it, holding the large sheet of metal in front of her eyes to look at its interesting design. Samantha was never really a defense kind of person, but she could feel the appeal of it. While it was a little heavy, she felt safe with it in her hands. Like she could never get hurt, nor others who stood behind her with it protecting them.

 _ **The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power**_?

Small fingers tightening around the shield at the description echoing around her, Samantha quickly threw the shield away from herself like it burned her very skin, shaking her head violently.

"N-No!" She screamed angrily. "How could I do that?! There's no way I'm not going to help my friends! What kind of question is that?" Samantha called out to the voice, knowing very well nothing would answer back. But still she was angry.

What kind of dream world would ask if she wanted to not help her friends?

"I wanna get out of here." Samantha muttered, worrying creeping up on her as she rushed towards the pedestal holding the sword. Quickly accepting to let go of the sword, and feeling the item disappear out of her fingertips, the voice spoke once more to the brunette.

 _ **You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've chosen to give up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?**_

"Y-Yes." Samantha hesitantly answered, still half unsure if what was going on even meant anything. She wanted to pick the right answers, but were there even any right answers to choose? Or was this one of those dreams where nothing made any sense?

Cracking stone and rattling made Samantha topple over of the pedestal, barley catching herself from falling face first onto the glass floor beneath her. Eyes scanning around her to see the pedestal sinking away into the floor, Samantha took a step back, only for another noise to make her shoulders jump in fright.

 ***crack***

"Was that-aaaahhhhh!"

Unable to even finish her thought aloud, the glass floor beneath her feet shattered and left her with nothing to stand on, the familiar drop of her stomach returning as she fell downwards into darkness. Waving her arms and legs around in an attempt to save herself, Samantha turned herself upright and felt her body shift in speed, slowing her descent towards another stain glass portrait. This portrait however was not the same one she'd been standing on before.

Green and yellow was replaced with near pure white glass mixed with blue and purple, an elegant woman in a baby blue gown fit for a princess standing poised and graceful in the image. Around her where silhouettes of people dancing, a carriage, a horse, a castle, and a single shoe that looked very pretty glimmering in the light.

"Another one?" Samantha asked herself, wobbly on her feet after being planted on the new glass surface. Despite falling from what she guessed was the sky and the glass that had once been her floor going down with her, there seemed to be no sign of any shards of glass around her. It was as if it just disappeared into nothingness. The darkness swallowing it up like food. "This place is weird."

Suddenly, a warm glow began to build in the brunette's hand. Turning her eyes to look at her right hand, Samantha squeaked in surprise at a swirling orb of light in her palm she never remembered being there before, only for it to explode in a burst of color before shaping into...

"Ah! My magic wand thing!" Samantha exclaimed, her fear melting away in an instant and replaced with a smile. Swinging the wand around, Samantha hugged the staff close to her. "I thought that weird voice took you away."

 _ **You've gained the power to fight.**_

"Oh no, it's back again." Samantha muttered, looking around nervously at the empty dark void in every direction.

 _ **There will be times where you have to fight.**_

"I-I already do that enough with Riku, Tidus, and Wakka!" Samantha argued back to the voice, clutching the wand closer to her to feel more secure. Brown eyes moving around to look at the stain glass picture in front of her, the young girl felt her eyes widen at seeing...something move?

No! There was something there! She saw it!

Taking three steps back in an attempt to move away from the Eire shadows she saw on the ground, Samantha felt her throat close up and her voice begin to disappear at the sight of beady, yellow eyes appearing in the shadows, only for them to sprout up from the ground like daisies.

"W-What are those things?!" Samantha yelled, turning her head back tot he empty sky above her. If there was anytime she wanted the scary voice to talk to her, it was now. What was she supposed to do?!

 _ **Keep your light burning strong.**_

"M-My what?" Beginning to get backed into a corner where she stood, Samantha held her staff close to her, placing it a bit in front of her to act like a barrier between her and the little shadows approaching her. "What light? Like a flashlight? I don't have one with me. What am I supposed to do!?"

Feeling sweat begin to coat her hands and already shaking with fear, Samantha felt her eyes widen in shock at seeing one of the tiny monsters advance towards her and jump out of the ground towards her, clawed hands ready to strike her down.

"N-No!" Screaming at the top of her lungs and the urge to not get beaten by the scary monsters coming towards her, Samantha did the only thing she could think of in that situation and gripped the wand in her hands tight before swinging with all her might towards the shadow. Despite having her eyes closed, her weapon somehow had luckily hit the mark, pushing the creature back with a hard thud before exploding into a shadowy smoke.

Not feeling any pain except the pain of fear coursing through her body, Samantha opened her eyes and stared shocked at seeing only...two monsters left? Where had the other one attack her...

"Did...I beat it?"

Unsure of anything at that point, Samantha was answered with only silence and anger, as the other shadows left over seemed to look angry at one of their comrades now beaten by her hand. Knowing that she'd somehow saved herself, Samantha felt a renewed courage light up inside of her, slowly but surely helping herself push back the fear and shakes in her body. Gripping the magical staff tightly in her hands and glaring at one of the monsters in her way, Samantha ran as fast as her legs could take her and swung once more.

The shadow seeing her come straight for it took the moment to jump out of the way, moving to the left of the young teen's form. Claws outstretched for another attack, the shadow creature rushed toward her this time, ready to slice her side with everything it had.

"N-Not today!" Catching herself after the narrow dodge of the shadowy creature, samantha turned back and saw the monster come at her this time. Swinging the weapon as hard as she could like last time, Samantha barely got the creature with the jewel topper on the staff, hitting the monster right not he head as it exploded into smoke at her strength.

"I-I did it!" Samantha yelled happily, jumping up and down happily at seeing the results of the power she exhibited. "Take that weird shadow thing!"

 _ **Behind you!**_

"Huh?"

The strange voice calling out to her urgently all of a sudden, Samantha turned around to see the last shadow creature of the three sprout out of the ground and jump at her with all it's might. Seeing the last monster trying to finish the job the other two could not, Samantha readied herself for another attack and swung the staff in her hands like a baseball bat at the creature moving closer and closer to her.

The familiar sensation of something semi solid connecting with her weapon and colliding with one another, Samantha slipped from the force of her own attack and fell on her butt, wincing at how hard she fell as the creature exploded into smoke.

"Ow," Groaning at the hard fall, the brunette rubbed her sore behind and looked around to make use there were no more creepy shadows coming to get her. Happy to see there weren't any, Samantha looked around the empty, black void around her before looking up at the same empty sky above her.

Not sure where the strange voice even was or where it could be watching her, Samantha spoke up nonetheless, albeit a bit hesitantly. "Uhh...Thanks for warning me."

No answer back.

"At least say something!" Samantha screamed from her spot on the ground, pouting at not getting an answer at all. She and this weird voice weren't getting along at the least, but at least it could have said thank you back. Did it not have manners or something?

Just about ready to get up off the floor to figure out what to do next, Samantha felt her hand not move. Like it was...stuck. Brown orbs darting to her hand, Samantha screamed in fright at seeing a strange, inky darkness wrapped around her wrist, sticking her hand to the floor.

"L-Let go of me!" Trying to pry her hand out of the strange darkness, she tried to reach with her other hand to pull off the darkness, but felt dread reach into her stomach at seeing her other hand was stuck as well. Pulling with all her might in her tiny, bony upper arms to get away, it was no use as the brunette felt her whole body be pulled down back to the ground, her back slamming against the floor. The darkness starting to slowly encroach her vision, Samantha twisted her body left and right in an attempt to push the darkness off of her, all of the repeated lessons to stop, drop and roll when caught on fire her only strategy to get the darkness off

It wasn't fire, but this darkness had to be just as bad. Maybe even worse.

Her fighting seemingly useless against the strangely powerful darkness that had her in its clutches, Samantha felt herself begins to sink into the floor, her body being dragged underneath a black void as the few bits of light began to die out and disappear from her sight. With nothing else for her to do but continue to struggle, the brunette screamed with all her might.

"Let me go! I said let-"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

The last cry of the confused kid cut out as her head finally submerged into the darkness. Taken away and disappearing from the room, the only resident once again was silence,

The silence of a strange world that foretold strange, yet truthful things.

* * *

Well there was the first chapter of _Kingdom Hearts: What Beloved Means to Me_. I will try to get the next part out as soon as I can, but I've got college and work to balance. It might be a bit slow. Please enjoy until then.

Oh! And please review if possible. I've never done a KH story before, but I want to make a fun, engaging, and provoking tale of love and growth. If you can give any tips or feedback, I'd appreciate it. :3


	2. Dive into My Heart Pt2

The next chapter is here! Sorry this took sooo long to submit. College was hectic with five classes and super serious business to do, but I got it done, I'm on break and the hype of KH III sustains my soul!

But ignore the silly ranting of me. You're here to read! Enjoy this new chapter. After this we'll get to see life on Destiny Island for Sam, the Keyblade rookie. ;3

Please, enjoy!

A/N: It's nothing serious and I know it's been a while, but OMG! Did anybody else freak at the new KH III trailers? X3

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

"Go! Huh?"

Breathing heavily from rolling around and pulling her legs and arms left and right to escape her dark prison, Samantha all of a sudden felt...lighter. Opening her eyes to figure out what was going on, she shut them once more at the sight of light glaring back at her, but let her eyes readjust again so she could see better.

What had happened? The last thing she remembered was the floor had started acting funny and started eating her.

Blinking a few times and seeing that the light of the room had returned, the young girl pushed herself off the ground, realizing the lightness she felt had been because her legs and arms were free again. No longer was she the snack of some weird darkness.

Getting up off the ground and a bit shaky on her feet, Samantha found felt a strange shift beneath her feet; a far less solid ground she'd been on before. It moved and was almost squishy, far from the hard, clean form of stain glass. But what did that-

It was then sounds invaded the brunettes' ears. Sounds! She hadn't been able to hear anything for so long. Now that she could, it sounded...familiar. The familiar sound of crashing waves to seagulls crying in the sky.

Blinking a few times more, Samantha started to place the feelings, sounds, and scenery together in her mind, making the teen gasp in surprise at seeing the world in front of her.

"I'm...on the island?" Brown orbs swimming through the familiar sets of plank wood constructed into large forts and walkways around her, the sight of tall palm trees feet away from where she stood and sand coating the ground below the walkway she stood on painted the sunny seaside island's shore, added but he smell of sea salt wafting from the sapphire blue waves crashing against the sand.

It really was Destiny Islands! What was going on? How did she-

 _ **The door won't open just yet**_.

"The voice!" Samantha screamed, turning her head back over her shoulder at hearing the voice whisper in her ear. However instead of seeing someone she did not know standing behind her, she instead saw a familiar figure. Actually, three familiar figures.

One was a young girl dressed in a yellow dress with light brown hair styled in pigtails. Green orbs staring back at her while she rested on the railing of the loft area they stood in, Samantha looked over to the similarly smaller figure nearby.

A boy similar in height casually stood a few inches away from the girl, dressed in cargo shorts that were half long half short on both pants legs. Wearing a white and yellow vest open to show his skinny tan chest to the world, the boy tapped his foot lightly against the wood floor, seemingly waiting for someone.

The final figure stood nearby the stairs that lead tot he rest of the island, acting almost like a bodyguard standing against the only exit to a castle. Far older than the two others and taller in height than Samantha herself, the tan figure of a teen with orange styled hair waited with arms crossed, a casual smile on his face. Wearing baggy clothing ranging of whites, yellows, and blue, the boy had some muscle tone from what appeared to be sports, a detail Samantha knew all to well.

In fact, she knew a lot about the people she was looking back at. They were her friends after all.

"Selphie!" Samantha cried in happiness, looking back at the girl. Turning her head again, she smiled wider at the younger boy. "Tidus!" Lastly looking back to the older boy, Samantha rushed up to him with glee. "Wakka! I'm so glad I found you guys! You'll never guess what's happening right now!" The brunette exclaimed, almost jumping up and down at the energy coursing through her and ran to the oldest of the three, Wakka . "I was falling in the sky and then I thought I was drowning, but I actually wasn't! And then these monsters came out of nowhere and attacked me and I got a magic wand that doesn't actually do any magic but it's still cool and stuff! And this voice keeps talking to me but I can't see it!" Samantha explained, gasping for breath at finishing her strange explanation.

Hearing no sounds of surprise or confusion from the older boy nor any expression on Wakka's face, Samantha groaned a little to urge the older boy to talk. "W-Wakka, say something. I just talked super fast about really weird stuff. I really need some advice."

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka asked calmly, his facial expression relaxed despite the information Samantha had just voiced to him.

"Huh?" Samantha gasped out, the energy coursing through her and keeping her energetic deflating and sucking her momentum down with her. Had Wakka heard a single thing she said? "Wakka? Did you hear a single thing I said? I just explained a bunch of crazy stuff happening and you gave me nothing!" The brunette yelled, glaring at the taller boy who seemingly was unfazed by Samantha's anger.

"What do you want out of life?" Wakka asked calmly once more.

"What!?" The shorter girl screamed, hands reaching for her head to rub a headache away. Why was Wakka acting so weird? He never asked her something so strange before. He was usually so fun and carefree when they talked. Joking around, not pulling punches against each other, and always happy go lucky. Never so calm and...boring.

Unless...

"Noooooo!" Samantha groaned, almost willing to fall to her knees at the realization. "This is one of those tests from the evil voice, isn't it!?"

Staring back at Wakka and getting no verbal answer or emotion in return, Samantha groaned. It was a test! She couldn't have heard the weird voice still on the island if it wasn't! Was she supposed to answer Wakka? Whoever this was who looked like Wakka? Would that change anything?

"I-I don't know." The brunette answered honestly, not having a clear answer for this kind of question. It was so...vague. What did she want out of life? Was there something out there that she craved with all her might? If she could only get one chance to do it with her only life?

Fingers moving to grasp onto her shirt, crown trinket clutched beneath her hand in a tight fist, Samantha felt her head drift downwards tot he wooden floor beneath her. "I..I really want to see the world. Like, broaden my horizons and stuff. To see the world beyond just the island with Kairi..and Riku. Does that count?" Samantha asked expressively, head snapping back up to look at the Wakka clone in front of her.

"Wakka" starting back at her blankly, the clone grew a tiny smile and nodded to the brunette thoughtfully. "Broaden your horizons, huh?" The clone asked, taking a ball in his hands and twirling it on his fingertip.

"Y-Yeah?" Not very sure if she should talk to "Wakka" anymore, Samantha took a step back before turning away from "Wakka" to head over to "Tidus" next. Now that she knew none of this was actually real, she had to get through this as fast as possible. "S-So what about you, Tidus? Are you going to ask me something weird, too?"

"Tidus" just smiled to the girl. "What are you so afraid of?"

Samantha frowned. "What kind of questions is that?" Hands squeezing into small fists at her sides, Samantha was about ready to kick something really really hard until she couldn't kick it anymore, but the brunette took a deep breath and pushed the anger aside. None of this was real. This "Tidus" wasn't real. She just had to answer the question and she'd get out.

"There's a lot of stuff. Like wolves, crabs, sharks, the ocean, sharp stuff, Riku beating me at sword fights, and nightmares. Does that answer your question, not Tidus?" Samantha asked, glaring back at the strange boy.

Blue eyes connecting with brown for what felt like forever, Tidus opened his mouth to speak. Sadly, it was not the answer Samantha wanted. "What are you so afraid of?"

Teeth clenching tight at an answer Samantha didn't want to hear, the brunette rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "What do you want me to say!? All of those things are scary."

What else could she name? There were so many things out there. She couldn't name them all could she?

Things that she scared her and got on her nerves.

But...that wasn't what not Tidus asked.

He asked what she was afraid of. What...was she afraid of?

What was the one thing out there in the world that she never wanted to see? To experience or have to go through? What was she so afraid of out there?

 _Is there something out there that scares me that much?_

Small hands clutching bunches of her cotton jumper in her hands, Samantha looked around at the strange copies of her friends around her, and slowly turned her head farther to look at the ocean that covered as much as her eyes could see.

Why was she here still? Stuck in a place that could be a dream for all she knew? Why did she have to see things that looked familiar to her, only to find out they aren't what they seem? That everything else fit together so well while she was confused and...

And then, the answer Samantha was looking for popped into her head.

Hands uncurling and finding one another, Samantha clasped her hands together to feel a bit safer, suddenly feeling a bit smaller suddenly despite not shrinking.

Looking back to the Tidus clone, Samantha felt her eyes constantly move to look at the strange person, only to fall seconds later and move back up to stare at the boy. "Does...being different count? I'm afraid of that happening a lot."

She used to be so different from everyone on the island for so long until things started to change. Thanks to the help of her friends and slowly opening up. It felt so good to be a part of something. If that was taken away from her and she went back to being who she was before...

"Being different, huh? Is that really so scary?"

Brown irises met the strange human-like doll's green, and with the different answer given, Samantha huffed and turned away from the Tidus clone to head over tot he final clone. Sandals padding against the wood planks beneath her, Samantha stopped in front of what appeared to be Selphie, awkwardly looking to and from the person that wasn't' actually a person.

The questions Samantha was getting were weird. Was this one going to be weirder? Would it be harder to answer?

"Uhh...Whatever you're name is, can you just tell me the question an get this over with? I wanna wake up." Samantha urged the Selphie clone, rocking on her feet back and forth awaiting her final test.

"Selphie" looked up at Samantha and smiled the same, familiar smile she'd usually see when they talked on the island, making the brunette relax strangely.

"What's most important to you?"

Samantha cocked her head to the side, eyebrows rising at the very simple question. She was expecting something a bit tough. Harder, and a bit scarier to answer like the not Wakka and not Tidus's questions. But this was...kind of easy.

"What's most important to me?" Samantha repeated, eyes moving upward while she began scouring her brain for the thing she thought was most important. There was a lot to answer with. Maybe if she listed enough, it would count?

"I treasure fun. And yummy food. Naps on the beach. Yummy Paopu fruit that I get on hot days. Riku and Kairi always being around when I need them. Everybody on the island." Samantha noted down, fingers moving as she listed each idea on a fingertip. Nervously smiling, Samantha clenched her hands into small fists. "If I didn't have them, I don't know what'd I'd do. Their friendship is everything I could ask for."

Was that the right answer? Her friendship with Riku and Kairi? If Samantha really thought about it, she knew what she said was the truth. She cherished her friendship with her two closest friends like it was the shiniest treasure on the island. It'd hurt not to be friends with Riku, always playing with one another with jokes and challenging one another to games and competitions.

And Kairi was somebody Samantha didn't even think she'd be friends with at first, but after some stuff happened and Kairi proved how nice she was, the two clicked so easily; like it was always meant to be. The two always talk to each other whenever they needed help, explored the island like it was an adventure, played games where Samantha and Riku could go against one another while Kairi cheered them on, and laughed together since the earliest memories Samantha could remember. If she was a little honest, she kind of felt like more best friendsy with Kairi than Riku, though that might have been because she was a girl.

In either case, both Riku and Kairi were people Samantha never wanted to forget. Losing the warmth and kindness that came from being friends with them sounded a bit scary in of itself.

"Is friendship such a big deal?"

Samantha turned her head quickly to the Selphie clone, realizing they'd just answered back to her. Their response far less cheerful than what the usual Selphie would say, Samantha lightly glared. The Selphie she knew would never say something so rude and mean. "O-Of course! Friendship is, like, the most powerful and important things in the whole wide world! Everyone knows that."

Well, it was kind of the most powerful thing. If storybooks told her anything, the most powerful thing in the whole, wide world was love. But friendship was like a really close second.

 _ **You want to broaden your horizons.**_

"Ugh! That voice again!" Samantha yelled, hands raising up quick to cover her ears. She was starting to get real tired of hearing that strange voice talking in her ears.

 _ **You're afraid of being different.**_

"Shut up!" Samantha yelled up at the sky, angry that her personal secrets were being blurted out to the entire island. Even if it was just a few people, it was still a big deal to a girl like her.

" _ **You want friendship."**_

Gritting her teeth tightly, Samantha threw her hands off her ears and pouted at the cloud filled sky above. "I already have friends and friendship! Why can't you leave me alone!?"

The sound of seagulls cawing as they flew through the fake, sunny beach sky and the smell of sea salt from the ocean wafting in the air, Samantha pouted and let her head drop to took in a deep breath and exhaled out, letting the atmosphere of the beach calm her down.

 _ **You're adventure begins at midday**_.

"Huh?" Samantha gasped, nearly giving herself a headache when she swiftly swung her head back up to look at the sky. "A-Adventure? What are you talking about?"

Samantha had always wished to have some kind of adventure one day. The ones like in storybooks she'd read with Kairi where the hero would go and make new friends, fight bad guys who were hurting people's homes, and save the day and the princesses that were kidnapped and needed help sometimes. She wanted an exciting, energy powered life of new places and things to explore and be able to do amazing things she couldn't do normally.

But this...was a dream, right? Was the voice going to give her a cool dream? Be like a hero? Was that why she got the choice to choose a cool weapon like her magic, not magic staff? And why she was fighting creepy monsters?

 _ **Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine.**_

"Steady pace?" She asked, the brunette feeling her excitement lose a bit of its spark at the strange answers once again handed to her. "Why can't you ever just say yes instead of talking so weird?"

 _ **The day you will open the door is both far off and very near**_.

"The...door?" Samantha repeated, not sure what the voice was talking about this time. "What door? I don't see-ah!"

A sudden, blinding light engulfed the world around the brunette, it's striking brightness making her arms fly up to cover her eyes from being hurt. Squeezing them shut to shield her eyes, Samantha waited for the bright flash that shined through her eyelids to die down little by little, until it finally disappeared.

And when she finally moved her arms away and opened her eyes...

* * *

"What!? Another weird room!?"

The annoyed and confused voice of Samantha echoed through the familiar dark voice around her, light coming from a newly stained glass floor the only luminescence to help her see. No longer a woman in a pale blue dress nor a lady with ebony black hair, this new portrait was dark with glass of dark oranges like the sky when it was twilight. A figure of unparalleled beauty with eyes closed wore a princess gown of a mystifying purple, along with a tiara atop her long, golden locks that flowed naturally down her backside. Lips red like roses and a lovely flower of the same name held in her hand, the woman strangely enough, for as pretty as she was, was surrounded by scary and sharp throned vines.

The kind that protected roses, they encircled the edges of the floor and seemingly trapped the lady where she was. Like a beautiful prison of flowers.

"Wow. This lady is even more pretty than the other pictures." Samantha spoke, walking forward a to get a better look at the stain glass portrait. Tilting her head slightly to stare at the woman, Samantha jolted back to reality and shook her head. "T-There's no time for this! I need to get out of this weird place!" Scouring around another dark void of space around her, Samantha looked up into the blackened sky above her. "Hey! Weird voice! Let me out ready! I answered all your questions, didn't I!?"

Nearly spinning out of control at how fast Samantha turned her head for any sign of the disembodied voice she usually spoke, a sudden flash of light appeared from far off where she stood. Reacting seemingly to her question, sparkles of light shined in what could be considered the night sky of the dream world and slowly pieced together to form shapes. Small, but rectangular in shape, the shining light disappeared to reveal a stain of glass step, making Samantha look at it with nervous confusion.

"A..step?" Wondering just what exactly it was, Samantha had her gaze follow the sparkles nearby the small glass stair as they too began to form into similar steps one after another, creating a staircase. Continuing to follow the staircase upward to the unknown, the brunette squinted her eyes a bit at seeing a platform far off in the distance, most likely the place the stairs were trying to take her.

"I'm supposed to go there?" Samantha asked aloud, a bit more to herself than anything since the weird voice wasn't talking to her anymore. Looking back at the stairs once more, Samantha clutched the soft cotton of her jumper in her small hands and took a large breath, trying to calm the drum beating inside her chest at the newest unknown task she was taking. "Okay! I can do this!"

Heading towards the railess stairs and taking a cautionary step to make sure the stairs didn't suddenly decide to drop her into the darkness, Samantha sighed in relief before taking another step forward and made her way up the beautifully crafted stairs of light towards her next destination.

"This is a weird dream," Samantha couldn't help but say, looking out to the darkness that surrounded her in every direction. "I thought a dream of me being a hero would be a bit more...fun. Not so dark and kind of confusing." Scratching her head, Samantha spotted the next platform get closer and closer with each step. "Hopefully it'll get better after this."

Hopping off the last step and stomping hard onto her newest destination, Samantha wished in all her heart that something, anything would be different this time she got somewhere new. If this was her dream and she was becoming a hero in it, at least here had to be something more cool than just bing asked questions and getting blinded by light half way through?

Like a dragon! Or some kind of new magic? Or at least a princess trapped somewhere she had to go rescue.

Scanning left and right for her next task that would hopefully change the dynamic of this weird dreamscape, Samantha frowned at seeing...nothing. Again.

Another empty room, more stain glass portraits (not that it was bad or anything), and a whole lot of silence.

That was...until a small dot of light appeared far away from where she stood.

"Huh? A light?" Samantha noticed, her eyes drifting up into he black sky in the hopes of seeing the sun, the moon. Just about anything that would show where the light was coming from. But instead..

"Ow! My eyes!" The girl yelled, her eyeballs burning a bit from the bright light that had gotten into her eyes. Rubbing them hastily to fix her eyes, Samantha shook her head and stared back at the unknown dot ahead of her, only to watch as it began to expand little by little, until it became a strange yet calming pillar of light shining down from above.

"What...am I supposed to do now? Is that light even nice?"

The voice didn't answer her.

"I guess...I just go into it. Maybe the light will do something nice instead of something bad. I mean, light is good right?" The brunette asked herself, taking slow but steady steps towards the pillar of light. Feeling the warmth of the light bask over her body as she finally reached her checkpoint, Samantha took a cautionary look back up into the endless sky out of curiosity, and was pleasantly surprised to not feel any pain like before.

It was actually...kind of nice.

 _ **The closer you get to the light,**_

"Huh? What happens?" Samantha called out, confusion and uncertainty taking over her features as she stared up into the sky. "Something...something good, right? Cause light is-"

 _ **The greater your shadow becomes.**_

"Wha? My...shadow!"

Turning around as fast as she could after hearing the voice twist its words into something much darker than she thought, the brunette looked to the black outline of her shadow behind her created by the light. The curves of her small frame laid against the stain glass floor, and the slightly unruly strands of her hair could be spotted in the dark image beneath her. It was like looking into a dark mirror.

A mirror image. That looked just like you. That...was beginning to move?

"Ahhh!" Stepping back quickly at her shadow moving off the glass and suddenly gaining it's own form, Samantha fell back onto her butt and gasped for breath, her heart almost exploding out of her chest and only getting ready to try again when she saw her shadow start getting bigger and bigger, her image now morphing away and becoming more like a monster with each passing second.

Pushing herself back little by little by the force of her sandals, Samantha moved her head up and stared wide eyed at at a new ten foot tall shadow. What used to be her own became something else, with pointy feet, large muscles and a wispy scarf around its neck that covered what face it could even have.

And its eyes...

They were terrifying!

"S-Stay away from me!" Her arms and legs feeling like jelly every second she stared into the glowing, yellow eyes of her now bigger shadow, Samantha gritted her teeth as she willed her body to move more than what she was already doing. Able to crawl on her knees and get herself up off the ground, the brunette ran off in the opposite direction of the large monster in front of her, in the hopes of getting off the platform she was sharing with the monster.

Sandals slapping against the glass floor as she ran towards where she last saw the stairs, Samantha was about to take another step, but hastily stopped herself, nearly tripping over her feet after seeing her newest predicament.

"T-The stairs are gone!"

Moving her head back and forth as fast as she could to try and look around where she stood, no matter where she looked it seemed the stairs weren't there. All there was was darkness.

It was just her. Her and her shadow.

What was she supposed to do?

"I...I want to wake up now," Samantha spoke nervously, her voice a bit shaky while her throat felt dry. She was surprised she could even feel the dryness in her throat considering it was a weird dream, but it seemed like anything was possible right now in her head. "I don't want to fight this thing. I know I said I wanted an adventure, but this?" She asked out loud, unsure whether she was talking to the missing voice or herself.

 ***BANG***

Jumping in fright at the loud crash behind her, Samantha turned back around and faced her shadow, the giant having now taken a step closer to her as it menacingly stood over her like the largest ocean wave she'd ever seen.

"What am I supposed to do?" Samantha asked in fear, to bing a foot behind her on reflex to run, only to feel it nearly slip off the edge. Moving her foot back in place, the girl frowned as she stared at the monster ahead of her, staring back down at her as it began to move a large hand towards her.

"S-Stay away you...you, big monster!"

Uncertain of what she was supposed to do, Samantha swung her arms towards the creature on instinct, hoping somehow she would protect herself from it's grasp. A glow of light appearing in the palm of her hand as she swung at the monster's fingers nearing her, the light took shape as the staff she'd chosen before appeared back in her hand and walked the shadow's hand hard, somewhat phasing through as inky smoke flew off of it.

A low but loud groan escaping the shadow's scarfed face, the shadow reeled it's hand back after taking Samantha's impromptu attack, giving her enough space to realize what had happened and rush towards the center of the platform to give her more room between her and the platform's edge.

Hands gripping her fancy magic-less wand like a bat, Samantha looked around back and forth in case any other shadows or weird things appeared, before looking up at her shadow monster and glaring at it.

Her weapon worked. Somehow, for as small as she was or as little as her wand was, hitting it worked and it hurt the scary shadow. So that meant...she could beat it?

If she beat it, would she wake up? Was she going to get out of here? Or would there be more to go through after this?

Did she have a choice?

"I...guess this means I have to fight," Samantha spoke, breathing heavily as she tried to calm down her heart beating like crazy. Gripping her weapon out of fear and determination, Samantha stared at the large opponent in front of her and spoke up with a bit more courage than she had before. "Get ready to lose!"

The shadow roaring at her apparent challenge, the creature reached it's hands towards its chest, a large gaping heart shaped hole at it's center as it crouched low for a moment. Not sure what was going to come next, Samantha stared at it's chest as a strange purple colored light began to shape within it's stomach. It was only when the shadow suddenly bent back up and moved its arms away suddenly that Samantha guessed was about to happen, and ran as fast as she could around the glass floor as the energy the shadow created began to spring out of control through the air and fall from the sky.

"W-What am I supposed to do about that!?" Samantha gasped in surprise, vaulting herself to her left as she narrowly dodged a energy ball from blasting her.

Stepping back onto the floor and taking off again, the brunette curved around one of the monster's legs, swinging hr wand as hard as she could to whack the monster in some way. Though the same inky smoke came out of it's leg, it didn't seem to phase the monster as much as she thought.

"Oh, c'mon! What am I supposed to-ah!"

Too distracted with what result came from her attack, the young girl gasped in pain as an energy ball connected with her back, burning her as it flung her forward in front of the monster flat on her face.

"Ow. That...really hurt," Samantha groaned in pain, tears threatening to spill as she pushed herself up off the ground. Shaking her head to snap her sense back in order, the brunette didn't have time to yell any sort fo comeback as another orb of energy slowly made it's way towards her. Getting up and jumping out of the way, Samantha kept up her pace and whacked the monster's leg once again and again, staff pushing through the shadow leg like it was being waved through thick waves of water.

"Why! Aren't! You! Falling! Down!?"

Smacking the staff at the appendage one more time, the creature of large stature started to move once more, this time moving its arm up in the air to ready itself for another attack. A few seconds passing as the monster reeled back it's arm, it finally pressed forward as it's shadow hand raced towards the glass floor, the power behind the punch unknown to the brunette.

"I-It's going to break the floor!" Samantha screamed, feeling herself freak out at the sight that was happening before her. Moving inches back and forth trying to figure out some way to dodge the attack, or at least survive falling down the pit of darkness that was surely beneath them, the small girl sadly realized her time had already been spent as she turned back to see the fist just about to punch the glass and hear the sound of glass shattering...

Only for the fist to phase into a portal of darkness on the floor.

"Huh?"All the fear she had now replaced by confusion at seeing the monster's hand disappearing into the floor, Samantha took a few steps closer to the strange portal that had appeared, wondering why the monster had missed her so easily; or for that matter not broken the floor like she expected.

Maybe it had bad aim?

"Now's not the time to think about that," Samantha told herself, looking at the frozen arm now in her reach. "It's time to knock this thing back to wherever it came from!" Racing towards the large arm of the shadow stuck in the ground, Samantha resumed what little attacks she made with her staff with as much force her thirteen year old body could muster. Swinging the staff's head on the monster's arm as hard as she could, the brunette somewhat halted her attacks when she saw something move in the corner of her eye, and with quick reflexes sidestepped out of the way on the dark portal floor to face what tried to attack her.

It's body small and it's eyes glowing the same as the giant monster, a tiny black shadow monster stared back at Samantha, clawed hands moving around as if waiting to find the right moment to grab her.

"Y-You again!" She shrieked, the brunette remembering the same monster attacking her earlier in her dream. In her surprise, the portal around her feet began to whisp with shadows as more bodies appeared, forming to create two more monster shadows in front of her as they lined up side by side to face her. "Three against one! That's so not fair calling your friends to help you!"

If only she could.

 _I wish I could do that right now. Riku would be a big help right now._

But he wasn't there with her right now. It was just her against a lot of scary little monster and one _big_ monster.

"I'm just gonna have to take you all on myself. Get ready to get beat by the great Samantha!"

Rushing at the small group of shadows, Samantha took aim at the first monster, swinging her staff as it luckily connected with its target, who disappeared in an instant at her attack. Skidding to a halt to take a breath, the brunette watched as the two other shadows jumped away from her, most likely afraid that they too would follow the same fate as their comrade. Pouting at the closest one that was on her left, Samantha rushed towards it as quickly as her legs could take her and thrust her wand forward, the head of the weapon banging into the chest of the tiny shadow in front of her as it too, like its friend before it, burst into an explosion of dark smoke.

"Two down! One to go!" Samantha triumphantly exclaimed, turning around to face her last opponent.

Only...it was gone.

"Huh? Where did it-Ah!"

Sprouting out of the glass floor beneath her feet, Samantha stepped back frantically and yelled in shock as a sting of hot pain ran against her right cheek. The small arm of rising up to scratch at her face in a surprise attack, Samantha retaliated frantically with a heavy swing of her staff, just barely hitting the shadow that popped out of the ground is it popped out of existence.

"Ow. That really hurt," Samantha whispered in pain, reaching her hand up to cover the long scratch on her cheek. Rubbing it to try and push away the pain that was radiating off it, Samantha took her hand off to look at the palm of her hand, and froze a bit at seeing a few smudged specks of blood looking back at her.

This...was a dream wasn't it?

But she was bleeding. Why?

What would happen if she got squashed? Or if another one of those monsters scratched her somewhere bad? What would happen if she got knocked out? Or...worse?

"No!" Closing her eyes tight, Samantha shook her head frantically before opening them again to look at the unmoving arm nearby her. "This is just a scary dream! This isn't real. I just got to beat this big thing and then...and then I'll wake up!"

Telling herself with all her heart nothing else bad was going to happen, Samantha took off towards her big target and swung once more at the shadow's body. Whacking it back and forth, to and fro with all that she had, the tiny brunette heaved out ragged and heavy breaths of air as she smacked her impromptu wand at the shadow's arm. Her attacks frantic yet consistent, Samantha's flurry of blows was finally stopped when the arm suddenly started moving out of nowhere. Pulling itself out of the portal it had created and noticing the shadow had gotten much slower than before, Samantha tried to throw another attack at the monster as it tried to retreat, yelping when the shadow's finger flicked the weapon out of her grip, clattering far away from her.

"No! You're not getting away from me!" The brunette yelled passionately, taking a few steps back to ready herself.

Glaring at the retreating arm, the young girl took off into a quick sprint, nearly tripping over her own feet at the speed she was going towards the shadows arm. Getting closer and closer, the brunette built up all the energy she had left in her towards her legs, and with one heavy push jumped as hard and high as she could to the monster's arm.

Reaching out with her smaller hand towards the monster, Samantha swung her arm at the monster and clawed the hand of the monster's retreating hand, her fingers digging into the thick smoke of the monster with a heavy scratch of her nails.

While just for a moment Samantha smiled at feeling the attack hit, it was quickly snuffed out as she crashed hard face first into the ground.

"Ow."

Her nerves shaking at the impact of her fall, Samantha groaned as she lifted her face off the ground, unsure of what exactly she was going to do next to attack the monster.

However, it seemed there was no more need to.

 _ **Don't be afraid.**_

"Huh?"

Turning her head instinctively upwards to the dark sky, Samantha's eyes widened at the appearance of the strange voice appearing suddenly once more.

What did it mean by-

The sound of the shadow stomping its foot caught her attention, making the brunette turn back to her opponent she momentarily forgot about.

Seemingly affected by her claw attack, the shadow clawed at its own chest as if in pain, it's silent movements all that could answer to its condition. With a final step forward and hand reached out to attack Samantha again...

The shadow monster began to fall.

Towards...her!

That _was_ something to be afraid of!

"I gotta-wha!? I can't move!" Samantha screamed, feeling the sensation yet again of shadow tendrils wrapping around her arms and legs. Wriggling as best she could out of her new prison as she had tried before, the brunette gritted her teeth as her eyes switched between the shadows that imprisoned her to the house sized monster slowly falling towards her.

It was as if the world around her was suddenly going in slow motion.

Any sounds she could hear were starting to fade, with only the banging of her heart echoing in her ears.

Slowly but surely did shadows begin to wrap further up her small frame, beginning to encroach her vision and wash away any sights or colors she could see before. The pretty stain glass beneath her turned to shadow, and all Samantha could to was breathe and move her neck before that too was pulled back and laid her hard against the floor.

"Let me go!" Samantha screamed, trying to move her body as best she could, even thought she knew it would only end in failure.

 **You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

Hearing the voice speak to her again, Samantha used what little movement she had to move her eyes to the left hand side of her, spotting just the faintest color of the blue jewel atop her useless magic staff. Fingers wriggling in the darkness, Samantha tried to reach the weapon.

"I-I can't reach it! Stop talking and help me you stupid voice!" Samantha cried out, the weight of her situation beginning to weigh down on her as tears began to build up in her eyes. Her breathing getting erratic as she tried to move her body in the shadows, the young girl growled in anger as she continued to struggle in her nightmare's game.

"Somebody help! Anyone! I wanna go home! Wakka! Selphie! Tidus! Where are you!?" She yelled, seeing the shadows' body slowly moving closer and closer towards her in its fall.

 _ **So don't forget.**_

Fear starting to grip her heart at the unknown, Samantha sucked in a scared gasp of air. The tears that had built up in her eyes now falling down her cheeks, Samantha thrashed in her prison as her eyes darted around what little she could see for any signs of help. "Grandma! Riku! Where are you!? I'm scared!"

Her pleas going unanswered as still only her own voice echoed in the chamber of her dreams, Samantha cold only hiccup and sniffle in fear as the body of the shadow fell towards her. With nobody coming to her rescue and the sight of what could have been the end of her dream journey over, the terrified brunette shut her eyes as hard as she could in the hopes all the bad stuff would disappear in front of her, and screamed out the name of the only other person she wish was with her.

 _ **You are the one who will open the door.**_

 _"KAIRI!"_


End file.
